


Off Pitch

by twilipse



Series: The Alternate Universe [4]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilipse/pseuds/twilipse
Summary: Haseul loves everything about her duty as a captain. Except for one thing. Or precisely, one person.





	Off Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: It's football, or soccer like some of you might call it.  
A/N 2: Not rated because it's pretty tame but still BE WARNED that there's inclusion of light swearing and mature content. If you're underage or uncomfortable with any of those, it's suggested that you stay away.

"Get out there! Stick to our gameplan! And win this championship for me! For the team! You hear me?!" Coach Son's volume is enough of a proof to show how enthusiasm is flowing through her.

"Yes, coach!" The rest of them respond in unison.

"What is that?!" Their coach is far from satisfied.

"Yes! Coach!!" They try again, literally hollering across the hall.

"Good! Now get moving!" She ushers them out of changing room. "Come on! Come on!"

Haseul lags behind on purpose, doing headcount as the first eleven march away to the pitch. She secures the armband around her left arm, making sure it stay and doesn't fall off.

Ara. _Check_.

Sooyoung. _Check_.

Jinsoul. _Check_.

Jiwoo. _Check_.

Heejin. _Check_.

Hyunjin. _Check_.

Chaewon. _Check__._

Hyejoo._ Check_.

Yerim. _Check_.

All... check?

She frowns, belatedly realizing something is amiss. That's nine, it's supposed to be ten, eleven if she counts herself. So, who is missing?

Seconds later, realization hits her.

_Of course_.

_Kim Jungeun._

"Consider it done, coach. You won't have to wait 90 minutes. I'm all you need." She hears the said girl speaking to Coach Son, arms spreading proud, winking and all.

_Ass-kisser_.

"I never doubted you, Jungeun." Coach Son _un_surprisingly agrees, patting on Jungeun's very _very_ broad shoulder. "But remember teamwork makes it work."

_Right_.

Haseul wants to roll her eyes.

_Jungeun doesn't do teamwork._

"You done? We need to get on the pitch now." Haseul calls for Jungeun's attention in commanding voice, face stiff.

Jungeun turns to spare her a look, lips slowly curling into her signature cocky smirk. "Chill out, cap. Game won't start without me."

"News flash, world doesn't revolve around you." Haseul glares. "Now, get your ass out."

"Jeez, that's how you treat the golden player?" Jungeun sneers. "_Uptight_." The stubborn girl follows her order nonetheless, keeping a trailing glare until she's out of the door.

"Huh, golden _much_." Haseul follows suit.

~

The final match against Cosmic FC (the name always makes Haseul thinks of area 51) is progressing as expected. Very close and tight competition, practically leaves no room for Haseul to catch her breath and ease her muscles.

Leading the line from midfield, Haseul is being marked by her opposite, Jiyeon, who has done a lot of blocking and tackles against her. It may be just irritation getting to her, but she swears Jiyeon is not playing football and instead, should be pursuing a career in UFC.

Another tackle and referee calls it foul. Haseul is quick to shrug off the lanky midfielder and untangle their feet. "Get off me."

"What is it?" Jiyeon smiles and it looks a lot like provocation.

"You two, cut it!" The referee interferes before it escalates.

"Play the ball, Jo Haseul." Jiyeon commands with a poisonous grin, her expression is begging for a solid kick to her non-existent balls.

Haseul pays no mind and position the ball for set piece. She looks up and assess for any space or opening to deliver the ball. She then spots a subtle signal from their _golden_ striker, Jungeun, and Haseul immediately knows where to put the ball next.

The whistle blows and Haseul jogs to decoy the opponents as she slots the ball swift and low towards Jungeun who hammers it on the right corner of the goal.

The net is rattling by sheer power and the supporters of LOONA FC rise up to their feet in joy. Jungeun celebrates ala [Krzysztof Piątek](https://thumbs.gfycat.com/FearlessBewitchedJunco-max-1mb.gif), except looking more annoying than anything, with her snatching the opportunity to shoot finger hearts towards row of girls there and it draws more cheering of '_Kim_ _Jungeun!_' — the goalscorer, _the_ star, the player of the moment.

As much as Haseul is involved in that build up, she is hardly celebrated.

She wipes off beads of sweat from her forehead, watching in silent as the rest of her teammates surround Jungeun. They are jumping up and down and Jungeun, well Jungeun, her ego is obviously boosted.

"Get in there, Jo! Gorgeous pass!" A hand lands on her left shoulder and Haseul turns to find Jinsoul, the central midfielder, all smiling and supportive.

"Oh, someone with eyes!" She laughs.

"Ball didn't magically appear on her feet! So...!" Jinsoul shrugs.

"She got the credit anyway!" She playfully punches on Jinsoul's shoulder. "Let's go!"

Haseul runs back to her half for the restart, reprimanding herself to stay in the game and makes sure they lift the trophy once the full time whistle comes. She sees Jungeun running to take her place while lifting her eyes just enough to send the same conceited look her way.

Haseul ignores it.

That goal does wonder to the team, their gameplay smoother and sharper as a few chances are created to double the lead. Most of them gone wasteful by the wingers, Sooyoung and Hyejoo, and Haseul can hear the crowd demanding them to play the ball to Jungeun instead. But the marking around the girl makes it almost impossible to set her up.

They have the possession for the first forty-five as the referee brings it to a stop for half time break.

"Hey!" Haseul hears Jungeun coming from behind as they enter the tunnel. "Hey!" She is _unrealistically_ hoping it to be Jungeun dreading to show her appreciation for that assist but that would be her clowning herself. "What are you doing? Y'all need to play the ball to me!" That is not a request and even if it's one, it isn't done nicely. "Me!!" Jungeun actually makes effort to show her back and flashes the 6 printed in gold.

"Yeah and you got like what? Three players onto you." Haseul is still gasping for air.

"I don't care." Jungeun has fire behind her eyes. "That's for you to figure out." With that, she walks ahead of Haseul for the dressing room.

"What's her deal?" Sooyoung catches up to Haseul.

"Duh, she tryna seal the golden boot." Jinsoul appears on her left. "So desperate."

"She's leading the goalscorer list, she really needs to chill." Sooyoung sighs in annoyance.

"Tell her that and see if she listen." Haseul knows it all too well to pretend that could be possible in the slightest.

"That'd be the end of the world." Jinsoul states in matter of fact.

Lying isn't Jinsoul, so Jinsoul isn't lying.

~

They are off to a good start for the second half, moving the ball quick enough to scatter the defence of their opposition. Alas, the space in the front three is getting way too tight to work around so no effort yet to be translated into goal.

The clock is hitting the hour mark when a tiny gap finally presents itself. Haseul is acutely aware of Jungeun demanding for a through ball behind the defence line and Haseul takes it. She smoothly plays a no look pass before staying put and anticipates the ball to roll over the grass towards Jungeun.

Her anticipation cuts short, the ball never quite reached Jungeun.

It happens in slow motion. Cosmic's center back, Juyeon is tracking Jungeun's movement and resort to body check, nothing wrong with that. It's the moment Jiyeon comes sliding in and clips on Jungeun's left foot in rapid pace, before bringing the striker down in ugly manner, that's when everything change.

Haseul can hear painful shriek from Jungeun as the whistle blows. She hurries towards the girl and immediately registers the nasty condition of her assaulted foot. Her ankle is twisted in almost 90 degrees outward and Haseul can feel her inside churning. She has seen a lot of severe injuries before but nothing quite like this.

The medics get to their work, inspecting and formulating quick solution to treat the player. Haseul sees Jungeun twitching in pain amidst that. Call it the skipper's instinct or whatever, she finds herself crouching and holding onto Jungeun's hand to provide comfort.

A lot of incoherent noises spilling from Jungeun's lips and Haseul can't blame her for that. "Hang in there." Haseul pushes stray of messy hair away from Jungeun's sweaty face.

Then she sees it, sees a drop of crystal leaves the corner of Jungeun's eye despite it being shut tightly. It's momentary but Haseul feels lost in a dizzying loop. To witness Jungeun in vulnerable state is both exclusive and intrusive. Jungeun is in total pain.

The stretcher is being lifted up sooner than Haseul (_unexpectedly_) expected, carrying a still squirming Jungeun, who is still latching onto Haseul's hand like her life depended on it. Haseul has her gaze focused on Jungeun, slowly being taken away from her and until at the very end, they are two separate individuals again.

Haseul hears commotion near her. Apparently her teammates (or precisely Sooyoung and Hyejoo), are dissatisfied by the punishment.

"How is that a yellow?! It's a send off!" Sooyoung barks. It's weird to regard it as Sooyoung standing up for Jungeun, so it's most likely Sooyoung being Sooyoung.

Haseul is about to step up and tell Sooyoung to back away but the corner of her sight catches something that tips her off. The wicked duo, Jiyeon and Juyeon, share a knowing look of accomplishment, as if delighted they managed to inflict pain towards the main source of danger to their team. They even high-fiving each other when they think no one is looking.

Unfortunately, Haseul _is _looking.

"You!!" Haseul strides angrily towards the player that has been bothering her all evening. "You did this on purpose!!" She shoves Jiyeon square on her shoulders and results in the latter thrown to ground.

"Ow!" Jiyeon wastes no chance to play victim. "Nonsense! I didn't mean it!"

"Players! I demand you to quit it!" The referee tries to calm things down, getting in the middle of the two.

"No, I saw you going for the leg, you piece of shite!" Haseul grabs the ball that so happen to be next to her, channeling her anger as she throws it in Jiyeon's direction.

"You're hurting me!!" The contact causes Jiyeon to scream in pain. Haseul then attempts to grab Jiyeon by collar and force her back on her feet but hands locking her from behind come much quicker.

"Haseul! Stop!" From the voice, she knows it's Jinsoul.

"Enough!" The referee eventually uses a bit of force to guide Haseul away from the scene and need not a second take for the extreme measure; a red drawn from her back pocket. "Your behavior is unacceptable! Leave the pitch!"

"What?! You gotta be kidding!" Her eyes double in astonishment.

"Seul, 'nuff that! Get the hell out of here and cool your head!" Jinsoul rams onto her to get her to walk off. "Your armband..." Jinsoul opens her palm unwillingly. "Sooyoung will take over." Her face is mix of pity and disappointment, Haseul feels sick.

Haseul feels even sicker when she hears roar for Cosmic's equaliser as she goes down the tunnel, head sinking lower at each step.

_Full_ _time_ _result:_ **LOONA** **FC** 1 - 3 **Cosmic** **FC**

∆

One punch, one beep.

After making sure that her car is secured, Haseul makes way towards the modest looking curricular building. She receives an instruction in the football club's group chat a few days ago, something about the future of the club and they are all required to attend this _vital_ meeting. She doubts the club will be evicted after _one _season ending badly but anything could be at stake right now.

As if blessed by heaven, she conveniently bumps into Jinsoul and Sooyoung near the entrance. These two are _always_ together.

"Looking good, Seul." Sooyoung chirps. She is donning a casual fit consisting of crop top and sweatpants, the combination is almost her signature.

"Thought you won't show up." The only blonde among them spares a joke and it hits on a rather sore spot.

"You don't know the amount of will it took me to actually drive here, I could've gone anywhere." _Possibly off a cliff_. Haseul sighs.

"Chill, Haseul. You need to concentrate on the future. We have a whole season ahead of us." Sooyoung offers, playfully jabbing on Haseul's rib with her elbow.

"That, if Coach Son didn't call it off." Haseul is so pessimistic.

"She won't." The smile on Jinsoul's face looks way too sincere to ignore, so Haseul shrugs nonchalantly.

The pair spent most part of the break convincing Haseul to look pass her red card incident and truth to be told, Haseul can never forget that. Her tantrum cost the whole team as they had to go through the rest of the match with one player down. Cosmic managed to find three goals to cancel out LOONA's only goal. That also means Jungeun lost her golden boot as Dawon scored hat-trick and beat Jungeun by a goal. They were crowned champions as Haseul sat alone in the dressing room wishing to have a truck hit her that instance.

Haseul stops by the main door, hand gripping on the handle as she eyes a familiar face in the distance. Hair is shining golden no more, Jungeun is rocking a much humble brown and Haseul has to admit she is surprised for different reasons; the hair and the fact that Jungeun is present here today.

Jungeun is standing with the support of a forearm crutch on her left, speaking to another girl that has her face hidden from Haseul. There is no actual update on Jungeun's wellbeing the whole time, she basically disappears and many speculate that her injury calls for serious attention so she might as well gone abroad.

It's not like Haseul cares, at minimum she is just curious after witnessing that nasty irregular injury.

"What you looking at?" Jinsoul returns to her side, followed by Sooyoung, after they realize that Haseul takes too long to release a goddamn door. "She's here?"

"_Apparently_." At least Jungeun is alive, that counts for something isn't it? "Who she talking to?"

"Uh... pretty sure that's Arin." Jinsoul answers after a careful scan.

"Which Arin again?" It sounds oddly familiar but Haseul can't pinpoint from top off her head.

"Choi Arin, her girlfriend." Jinsoul supplies.

"Choi Arin— she's dating that model student...?" Haseul doesn't bother to hide her surprised expression.

"Won't exactly call it dating 'cuz if you go by that she has dated like half of this school already." Sooyoung shares her two cents. "But if you still wanna go by that logic yeah... she's dating Arin, the model student."

"How—"

"I know right? It's weird that she's hella annoying to have in the team and yet girls out there fall for her devilish charm every second clock is ticking." Jinsoul verbalizes what she finds as one of the mysteries that will never get solved.

"It's not clicking at all." The tallest adds in.

"Yup, it's not." Jinsoul shudders. "If there's one thing to be thankful _of_ Jungeun, I said that in a stretch, it's for that code of hers."

Haseul's attention is divided between listening to Jinsoul taking her time to share her thoughts and staring (in a not-so-secretive manner) at Arin talking to a rather soulless Jungeun. Haseul sees Arin speaking animatedly to Jungeun before pecking Jungeun's cheek.

And then Jungeun is already coming their way, limping and dispirited.

"Should we help?" Jinsoul asks.

"Nope, let's go." Haseul pushes the two inside hastily. Her brain is absorbing a lot of new information and Haseul used to believe she knew everything going about the college. Or maybe she just never paid any attention to certain personification of narcissism that is Kim Jungeun. "So, what code?" She picks up the conversation.

"Uh... code... what?" Jinsoul looks lost.

"Earlier, you mentioned something about Jungeun's code?" Haseul tries to refresh her memory.

"Oh." Her mouth forms a perfect 'O'. "I'm not sure of the credibility so don't quote me on this, but I've heard that Jungeun has this ethical code or whatever, to never get involved in any sort of romance or sexual relation with her teammates. Like _ever_."

The trio eventually makes it into the meeting room. They enter to find everyone else already there. Haseul feels eyes on her and proceeds to walk in timidly, still finds shame within her post that unnecessary stunt (part of her wanted to believe it's justified, she's a human with emotions afterall).

Sooyoung guides them to the back row. "That code has something to do with maintaining her work rate, keeping the professionalism bla bla."

Haseul survives that walk of shame. "Pft, ridiculous." She snorts lowly. "I mean that's fair but still ridiculous."

"Why you say so? You interested in her?" Sooyoung looks at her in suspicion.

"Wha— no." Haseul laughs. "Just— imagine waking up one day and immediately decides on 'no homo with teammates'."

"That's Jungeun for ya." The door creaks open to reveal the subject of their gossip talk. "Speak of _the_ _devil_."

The three break into a fit of laugh and Haseul sees Jungeun glancing their way as if their noise pricked on her so much.

~

"Oh, wow. This is massive." Sooyoung has her eyes double in size.

"Tell me 'bout it. I've heard of it before but never thought we'd get the chance." Haseul is letting the information to sink.

"This is exciting." Jinsoul taps her feet on the floor like a child.

Coach Son finally breaks the news to them and thankfully it has nothing to do with the club being wiped off. It's regarding their pre-season practice that have always been held here in their own training center. With exception of this time, they are headed to training facility owned by one of the most sought-after football clubs in the country, Blockberry FC.

Haseul would say that's half of her dream coming true. Another half (a large chunk of it) is to be part of Blockberry itself.

"You could've told us via chat, coach." Hyejoo comments, eyebrow arched.

"That'd ruin the suspense, Hyejoo." Coach Son wiggles her index.

"Who even cares about suspense." The girl responds but with very low whisper, it's only heard among the players.

"By the way, I'm happy to see you here today, Jungeun." Coach Son's expression turns grim. "Pretty unfortunate for you to suffer from such an injury. I would love to have you join us, _we_ all would love to have you join us..."

"Not cough sure cough about cough that." Heejin verbalizes subtly, unsure if Coach Son catches it but she can't care less.

"... Blockberry would love to have you there."

"I'll be there." Jungeun suddenly unlocks her mouth, surprising the room for a brief moment.

"I— I'm sorry. What?" Coach Son is suddenly at lost for words.

"I'll be there. With you. Coach." Jungeun repeats firmly.

"Will... will it be okay? I mean you—"

"I'm feeling a lot better. Nothing to worry about." Her face remain stoic.

"Well then..." Coach Son clasps her hands together. "See you guys in three days!

∆

Haseul has just received the verdict to her trial for misconduct on that final match this morning, and there's no way the day can get any worse for her. She receives three match ban meaning that she won't be involved when they finally start the group stage next season.

As if that isn't enough, now she's here standing in the hallway of Blockberry's training accommodation, edging closer to the worst day ever.

"Someone need to keep an eye on Jungeun since she's still recovering and honestly look around," Coach Son signals with her eyes, "I'm not saying I don't trust your teammates but... more like... you're the only one I can trust with this. That's all I'm saying."

_This has to be a joke_.

Haseul stares into Coach Son's wide orbs and she can't name anybody more determined than this. "Won't letting her 'recover' somewhere more appropriate would be a better idea?" She asks, quite rhetorically.

"I don't want anyone to feel left out and especially not Jungeun." Her nod is so firm it could break her neck. "It's done deal then! Remember to treat her nicely, she is sick. And thank you, Haseul. You're always so reliable." One pat to her arm and Coach Son is gone.

"B— but, Coach—" Haseul gasps in horror, watching as the older woman vanishes in matter of seconds. "Christ!! What kind of curse is this??" She whispers angrily.

Haseul was summoned by Coach Son earlier, baited by the 'captain duty' tag and now she finds herself returning to the lobby to pick Jungeun up. That brat arrives late to the accommodation and expects an escort next.

_Brat, brat, brat_.

That's why she thought the room assignment is fishy. All of her teammates are paired up randomly, 'to spice things up' Coach Son says. Haseul is announced on her own, no roommate. And for a second she was deceived into thinking it would be Jungeun-free trip. Haseul hasn't even done with check in!

She stops before turning the corner, hypnotizing herself with memory of Jungeun with a crutch to evoke her empathy. The girl looked so reserved the other day, only speaking a line or two. There's a chance sick Jungeun would be less bothersome to deal with. For a dire moment, her self-hypnotizing works.

Haseul puts on a friendly face and proceeds to her destination. She spots Jungeun resting on the sofa, head lulled to her left. That girl must be sleeping.

_Is the injury that bad?_

She shakes her head.

_Her foot was twisted for God's sake!_

Walking towards Jungeun in calm manner, Haseul is then greeted by Ray-Ban cladded sleeping figure. Haseul can't see half of her face clearly but somehow sympathy creeps up within her.

"Jungeun." She calls out, voice soft. After a few seconds, still no response from Jungeun so she tries again with more volume. "Kim Jungeun." _Sleeping like a log_. "Kim. Jungeun. Wake. Up." This time, Haseul includes a shove to Jungeun's shoulder with her index.

To Haseul's relief, Jungeun stirs and looks around like a lost puppy. "Huh?"

"You really can't wait to sleep." Haseul comments, slightly annoyed.

Jungeun finally glances up before pulling on the glasses to reveal her eyes, she yawns as her arms stretched upwards. "I'm sleepy and... you're late."

_Say what?_

Haseul cocks an eyebrow, this isn't how she imagined it to be. Jungeun sounds like Jungeun again. "Excuse me? Who's the late one again?"

"Just get my luggage and show me my room." Jungeun stands up and boy is she really a head taller than Haseul.

"You mean _our _room." Haseul realizes sooner than later on the absence of a certain crutch and Jungeun appears to hold up just fine too. "And _your_ luggage that you gonna roll yourself since you look _perfectly healthy_."

Jungeun is silent for a split second as she turns around to face Haseul. "Are you bullying a sick person, Haseul?" She makes that face that Haseul has grown to hate so much, eyelashes fluttering and lips curling.

"I'm not—"

"So quit it and get moving." Jungeun progress forward before stopping again, feet thumping impatiently.

"Screw you." Haseul cusses under her breath and forces her limb to grab the medium luggage along with her. She notices another smaller bag in Jungeun's hold, full of varying stickers that say 'keep out' and 'don't touch'. That definitely puts an opposite effect in place and calls for attention more than anything.

~

They stand before the door for a few soundless seconds while Haseul contemplating the choices she has in her head.

"What are you waiting for?" Jungeun breaks the silence. "How come they give only one keycard?" She grunts before moving to pick the plastic material away from Haseul.

But Haseul is quick to hide it first. "Not so fast." She glares.

Jungeun breathes loudly. "What's your problem?"

She has the keycard, she has the upper hand here. "I'm gonna open this door. On one condition."

"Are you serious? I don't have time—"

"One. Condition." Haseul repeats firmly.

Jungeun deadpanned at her. "As long as it's nothing ridiculous."

"The moment we step inside, I'm gonna be in charge so you do as I say." Her voice is calm although she makes sure it's a clear order.

Jungeun chuckles absurdly. "You have lot of guts for a midget."

"I'm not a midget." Haseul makes herself bigger without missing a beat.

"Whatever you say." Jungeun back down. "Just unlock the door already."

And Haseul does so.

Pass the doorframe, they find two set of beds. With one assessment, both appear similar. Only difference is one is situated right next to the giant glass door and there's a lot of lights coming through. That gives the other bed a leverage and appears 10 times more desirable.

"Let's keep this simple, I choose first." Jungeun speaks her mind to send signal to Haseul.

"I don't think that's how 'simple' works." Haseul replies. "As I said before, you do as I say."

The tails of their eyes slowly coming together, knowing exactly that this is not going to end pretty.

_One, two_—

Jungeun breaks into a sprint, followed by Haseul milliseconds later. The former tries to jump onto the bed to mark it but Haseul blocks her just in time to prevent it.

"Give it up!" Jungeun screams, putting in effort to toss Haseul off the bed.

"No, this is mine!" She responds with equal intensity, going shoulder to shoulder with Jungeun.

"I got here first!"

"Still mine!"

The mini brawl causes Haseul to be thrown on her side onto the bed, hair is all over her face. Her lungs desperate for air and her limbs sore. She removes her locks away to clear her sight and has life threatening to leave her body next instance.

Haseul is immediately greeted by Jungeun straddling her, arms on both sides of her head. Jungeun's chest is forming a chaotic wave as she gasps for oxygen too.

Jungeun meets her eyes afterwards and when tongue swiping move is introduced, Haseul instinctively kicks on the center of Jungeun's groin using her shin wholeheartedly.

"Oh my God!!" Jungeun topples over with an earth shattering yell, hands clutching onto her now hurtful area. "What's that for?!" She asks as she rolls on the bed left and right.

Haseul leaves the crime scene to stare at Jungeun in pure satisfaction. "Serve you right, don't you dare touch me."

"I didn't even do anything!!" Jungeun protests with a cry.

"You can have that bed." She grabs a pillow and hits Jungeun right on the face.

"Why you do this?!" Jungeun is still crying her heart out.

Haseul rolls her eyes and moves to the other bed, feeling no remorse for what just happened. Jungeun deserves to be slapped with reality once in a while.

Or in this case, deserves to be kicked by her.

~

Haseul watches in amazement of one of the rarest interactions between Sooyoung and Hyunjin talking to each other on a topic unknown to her. The two are put together in the same room and now finally realized of one another's existence.

_How_ _amusing_.

She reaches for a fries over the table and munches on them lazily.

"Won't you look at that." Chaewon's comment piques her interest and Haseul abandons her phone to see what she's referring to.

The whole team is having a supper at the cafeteria on the second floor and they have the perfect view of what's going around the front lobby. Everybody is here except for one person, the obvious character that won't spare a moment with them — Jungeun.

Looking over the glass barrier, Haseul sees the devil reincarnation along with Coach Son. They are joined by another person, long silky dark hair looking poised.

"Coach Son's fiancee is here too." Heejin laments. "You know what that means?"

"Oh, I know! I know!" Yerim raises her hand enthusiastically. "The wedding is soon!"

"No, sweetie." Ara ends Yerim's expectations within seconds. "She is scouting." She offers more.

Haseul stops munching as she can almost hear the gears in her brain begin to click one at a time. How can she overlooked the fact that Blockberry invited them here on their own accord? And now that she is reminded of Coach Son Wendy's relation to Blockberry's very own Director of Football, Bae Irene, it's starting to make sense. This is not their typical pre-season.

"Ah, so that's why Jungeun is so _eager_ to show up huh." Sooyoung nods, her face looks cynical.

"Yeah, need to make that impression." Ara adds. "Blockberry used to offer our club to train here a few years ago and ended up offering trials to a few players then, that's like 90% guarantee to get into the academy. I believe it's the same this time." She explains unprompted.

"There's a rumored list and Jungeun, as much as we hate to admit," Heejin pauses to laugh, "is probably pretty high up in it." She smiles lazily.

"Probably tipped 'cause of her brother." Sooyoung snickers. "I'm still having a hard time believing she is the blood sister to South Korea's most beloved footballer, Kim Jongin. Jongin is a whole sweetheart while she— she... basically she's everything Jongin's not."

"Duh, they're two different person. Even twins have difference. Isn't that right, Jiwoo?" Hyejoo spares a glance at the girl who has been silent the entire time.

"Huh?" Jiwoo is obviously caught off guard by that.

"What you doing here? Spying on us for Jungeun?" Chaewon joins in smiling, it's almost an accusation disguised as a joke.

"Wh— why would you say that?" Jiwoo shrinks into her seat.

Sensing how the tension is rising, Haseul contemplates on asking them to drop it but this is quite a show for her personally. Sooyoung cuts her dilemma short when she suddenly jumps into the scheme too. "Aren't you two best buddies?"

"Yeah... not really... I mean... I guess... she's not in the mood for friends now..." Jiwoo shrugs in hesitance. "She's fickle... like that."

Haseul frowns upon hearing Jiwoo. The creases on her face grow deeper when she hears Jungeun laughing out loud with the ladies downstairs. From her seat, she can see how Jungeun is flaunting her perfect pearls ear to ear.

Jungeun is one hell of a complicated figure to understand and Haseul is thankful she will never have to spend a minute worrying about that.

Ever.

∆

When morning comes, they are gathered in a compound located next to their accommodation. Haseul can guess what they are going to do today, the full course of obstacles in front of her is enough of a hint.

"Good morning, ladies! Hope y'all enjoyed your free time yesterday!" It's always impossible to resist Coach Son's bright energy. "Guess what we're gonna do today?" She does that little sing sang again.

"Uh..." They comically act out having no idea.

"Don't know."

"Yeah, no idea."

"At all."

"100% no clue."

Haseul playfully elbows Sooyoung on the rib for joining in too.

"Not a single person with clear eyesight I supposed..." Coach Son shakes her head. "Well, I'm glad to help you out with that! Y'all are going over these obstacles from start to finish! Three separate groups! The group coming in last will face punishment!"

They sigh collectively. An all smiling Yerim is bouncing about on her feet as she raises her hand. "Coach, aren't we supposed to play football?"

Coach Son joins her hands together. "We do that all the time."

"Then why don't we do it this time? During pre-season? For a football team?" Everyone looks spook the moment Jungeun directs that string of questions towards Coach Son. They almost forget of her existence there.

"Guess what a football team needs the most, Jungeun?" Her smile doesn't falter.

Jungeun raises an eyebrow, clearly no interest in finding the answer.

"_Teamwork_." That smile grows wider.

~

It's a cricket noise once the team is split up into three smaller groups. Haseul is facing two different sides of her own group; the side she's thankful of consisting of Ara, Sooyoung and Jinsoul and another side she wishes to never exists — although it's only made up of Jungeun.

"Just so y'know, I hate doing this." The girl says without looking.

"Shut up and do your part." Sooyoung intentionally brushes her shoulder with Jungeun as she walks over, earning an annoyed grunt from the latter.

Haseul immediately knows it's going to be a long day for her.

~

And as she has predicted, a crisis makes itself known as soon as they reached their first obstacle. It's a high wall that they need to climb over, so they have to decide on who to provide the boost.

"The strongest one." Haseul calls out demandingly.

A well known fact that besides Hyunjin and Hyejoo, Jungeun comes third in terms of strength, yet the said person is standing there with arms folded and face looking ready to leave the scene.

"Kim Jungeun! Come here and give us a hand, will ya??" Haseul urges.

"Why would I, _Kim Jungeun_, want to willingly sacrifice myself for you peasants?" She asks as if it's the most bizarre thing in the world.

"What a prick." Sooyoung scoffs.

"Ugh!" Haseul holds in the desire to punch the life out of Jungeun right there. She glances over at the other groups and sees half of them are already on the other side of the wall. "Come on, Soo! Help me out. Ara you go first!"

Sooyoung obliges and forms a sturdy stance with Haseul for Ara to climb on. It goes smoothly with Jinsoul too and then it's Haseul's turn to get on top. Her small stature helps a lot. She stays on the wall, preparing herself to deal with the problematic brat.

"Jungeun, hurry the hell up!" Haseul offers a hand.

Jungeun stares at it before rolling her eyes. "No need." And with one composed move, she leaps on Sooyoung's waiting hands before grabbing the wall easily. The next thing Haseul knows, she is already back on the ground joining Ara and Jinsoul.

Jungeun storms off afterwards.

They then move past the army crawl decorated with barbed wires without much difficulty and soon enough find the third obstacle waiting ahead of them. A pool of mud underneath the bridge made from chopped trunk is ready to greet them if they ever fall down. Haseul dreads at the thought of that happening to her.

"Y'all need to hold hands while going over this!" Coach Son fuels her nightmare.

"Jinsoul, you lead. I'll go last." Haseul glares at Jungeun, thinking she can't risk leaving the girl at the end of the line. God knows what kind of stunt she is capable of and Haseul is having none of that. She is going to _make_ Jungeun walk first.

Following Haseul's order, Jinsoul guides them over the bridge with shaky steps. After adapting to it, she gains pace and adds some speed to pull them over. One, two and three makes it safely to the other side and all is left is for Jungeun and Haseul to complete the group.

Jungeun lands a foot on the ground when a sly smile appears on her face. She turns around for one last look as she let go of her hold on Haseul and the sudden lost of contact causes the latter to lose balance.

Haseul struggles to stay on the bridge and despite her desperate attempt, she ends up sending herself flying into the mud.

It's a painful one to watch, surely nobody would want to be in her shoes right now.

Haseul wipes the mud off her face, giving the outmost effort to avoid from sinking further down. She can hear gasps from all over the place the moment she falls down earlier, she almost suffers a cardiac arrest for that.

"Oh God, Haseul! Are you okay?!" The rest of her group rush over to help her out of the pool.

After much struggle, they successfully pull her up onto the ground again. Haseul is gritting her teeth the entire time, her patience is running extremely thin yet she gives her all to keep a cool head. She directs a menacing glare at the culprit, Jungeun's smug look isn't going anywhere.

"That's for yesterday." Jungeun places a hand in front of her groin, flashing Haseul the finger while she's at it.

And then the final whistle can be heard from the other end of the course, locking their fate in place.

"Argh!!!" Haseul exclaims loudly, her knuckles punching on the poor ground repeatedly.

"Is everything alright here?" Coach Son appears with concerned face.

"Yes, coach. Everything is alright. It's just that— Haseul is frustrated, she thinks she could've done better." Jungeun comes up with that insensible explanation out of nowhere.

"What the fudge?" Sooyoung cusses to herself.

"Oh, that happens." Coach Son unfortunately gobbles it up. "As much as I feel sorry, I have to announce you all are in the last place."

"How unlucky." Jungeun shaking her head like she has regrets is such an annoying sight to have.

"It's surprising considering how this group is made up of capable individuals, among the best in the team.... This goes to show that my philosophy is correct huh? _Teamwork_ makes it work." Coach Son is deep in her thoughts.

"Well, it could've gone well if not for _certain_, _selective_ individual." Haseul gets back on her feet, her body feels heavier than ever thanks to the mud coating her all over.

"Oh, Haseul. I told you it's fine." Jungeun drags her acting even further. "Don't dwell on it anymore, okay?"

"I'm talking about _you_, not me." Haseul grits on her teeth so tight she can feel her jaw clenching.

"Huh, me? Blaming someone suffering from injury, sounds 'bout right." She proceeds to pull a victim.

"Injury? You run just fine earlier." Haseul spats.

"I think that's enough." Coach Son voices out. "Let's go straight to the punishment, yeah? I need you to go over the obstacles again in reverse and beat the time recorded by the team finished first. Is it clear?"

"Goodness me, this is absurd." Jinsoul huffs.

"Speaking of which, coach... can I ask to be exempt? I mean... I'm still recovering, I don't want to risk repeating injury." Jungeun has her head down, one hand checking her thigh and voice sad.

"Nonsense." Sooyoung is quick to react to that.

On the other hand, Coach Son has different kind of take. "That'd be disaster! Of course, Jungeun. You can return to your room and rest."

"But, coach!" Haseul tries to disagree.

Coach Son has her attention solely on Jungeun. "Do you need Haseul to walk you there?"

"I'd love that but..." Her eyes flick up to Haseul. "... I don't want to be a burden. She has a full course to go over."

"Aw, how considerate of you." If they weren't physically there, they would never believed if anyone ever told them that Coach Son actually fell for that.

"Coach!" Sooyoung steps forward.

"Shush, we done talking. Come on, let's get moving." Coach Son ushers them to their starting lineup, eyes on the stopwatch ready to record the period of torture for them.

"_Fuck you, Jungeun._" Haseul whispers all the while maintaining eye contact with the devil sporting a satisfied smirk.

"You're welcome." She winks before blowing a '_good luck_' kiss right in Haseul's direction.

∆

Next morning, Haseul wakes up to an empty bed next to her with Jungeun is nowhere to be found. She later learns of her whereabouts; on the training ground, kicking and dribbling the ball with leisure.

_So much for a supposedly injured person._

She is aware of Jungeun being strict about keeping an attitude when it comes to football. She has never seen the girl slacking, one of the reasons she believes to have help Jungeun into shaping the form she has today. Haseul sees Jongin as an influence to that, Jungeun must have loads of expectation to be fulfilled.

Haseul joins in to train with the team, nothing too demanding just a little passing and show of skills amongst them.

Bae Irene reappearing somehow confirms their speculation, the expert is seen discussing something with Coach Son on a far end of the field.

The team then move on for set piece practice. It's usually done in cycle between the best takers and Haseul leads the list consistently.

Haseul is watching her third free kick, with the ball moving over the dummy wall before dipping straight onto the corner of the net, when another ball knocks her head out of nowhere.

And then Jungeun emerges in front of her.

_Of course it's this devil_.

"Oops, didn't see you there." Jungeun wears a smirk.

"Don't you have much productive things to accomplish?" Haseul scowls. "Apart from being a nuisance."

"For now? No." She keeps giving Haseul questionable wink. "This is... productive enough for me."

"Huh, you need to look up the dictionaries for the meaning of 'productive'." A scoff so thick leaves Haseul.

"I perfectly know what productive means." She lowers her back to find Haseul's eyes. "Getting you all worked up like this is the best way to achieve it."

Haseul brings a hand up and pretend to smack Jungeun. "Ugh, whatever." The smaller girl can't find any excess energy to fight back, she's going to let Jungeun has her way just a little bit more.

"Not bad at all." Jungeun comments out of the blue.

"What?" Haseul asks in annoyance.

"That set piece." Jungeun points out with a smile.

"Uh... thanks?" Haseul scrunches her face in confusion, this girl is more confusing than a calculus problem.

"Now, move over." Jungeun gestures with a hand to shoo Haseul away from the spot.

"Uh, why?" She can't help but ask, Jungeun is never named for any free kick and has been practicing as target man and poacher for as long as she can remember.

"I'm gonna show you how to do it." Jungeun says with much confidence. "_Correctly_."

Haseul scoffs, it's almost like Jungeun have yet to reach her most ridiculous moment and in result, she keeps on giving. "Nice joke."

"Stop wasting my time and move over." Jungeun towers over Haseul, her shadow hides Haseul from the blinding sun.

Haseul sense the little confrontation has gained interest from Bae Irene so she relents to it, not wanting to cause any scene and risk tarnishing their reputation. "You're hella annoying." She whispers just enough for Jungeun to hear before stepping away.

Jungeun places the ball after wiping on it with her shirt. Haseul sees that steely look that Jungeun always has when she is focused. One deep breath and the striker makes a perfect contact with the ball, lifting it over the air with deadly pace in gorgeous curl and the round object eventually hits back of the net like bullseye.

Haseul's jaw is hanging loosely but she closes it fast enough to go beyond Jungeun's radar.

"Crushed it." Jungeun whispers into her ear and Haseul hates the way her body shudders in response.

~

"See you later." Haseul bids goodbye to both Sooyoung and Jinsoul as she returns to her room to clean up.

She unlocks the door and swings it open to find Jungeun sprawls on the bed, bottles of what Haseul identifies as medications, painkillers, relaxants and everything alike; basically everything that can be deemed risky to an athelete, are laying all over her. Jungeun looks stunned but catches her consciousness on time to swipe the bottles off the bed using her right foot. Haseul hears bottles falling on top of one another loud and clear. Jungeun then moves to close her suspicious bag in one firm click.

Haseul shuts the door behind her, eyes never leaving Jungeun. "... what is that?"

"None of your business." Jungeun avoids eye contact.

Haseul thinks for a moment before gasping. "You do drugs?"

"Do you think I'm crazy? Of course not!" She denies in a heartbeat.

That leaves Haseul curious for more so she scans the girl from head to toe. If there's anything suspicious to her eyes, it's Jungeun's hidden left leg. She racks her brain for any logical explanation and slowly puts the pieces together. "You broke your leg didn't you? Don't tell me..." She points at the area with a finger. "I knew it! No way you recover and be fit that fast!"

"I swear if you run around with that big mouth of yours—" Jungeun slams the mattress in pure annoyance. "And FYI, it didn't break, only a sprain!"

Haseul stares right into her eyes and finds nothing there. "What's in that bag?" Haseul moves towards the object on the floor with intention to bare Jungeun's secret.

"Don't touch my stuff!" Jungeun arrives there faster to swat Haseul's hands away.

Haseul backs away and does more staring. "Coach Son knows about this?"

"There's nothing she needs to know. I'm perfectly fine so you better drop it." Jungeun appears calmer, either she is a good actress or she is really telling the truth.

"Lemme see the bag—"

"I said don't touch my stuff!" Jungeun leaves the bed and makes way towards Haseul. "You don't want me to be touching you, isn't it?" Her hands move fast, fingers poking all over Haseul's forearm to deliver her statement. "So don't touch my bag!"

"Fine! Fine!" Haseul runs off to her side of the room. From across there, she sees Jungeun still has her eyes trained on her, triumphant smile adorning her face. Haseul's eyes travel downwards and sees Jungeun's leg wrapped in cast.

"But I don't mind you be touching me." The sudden remark causes Haseul's eyes to widen. The way Jungeun says it while catching her breath is making it sounds so filthy.

"Shut the heck up!" Once again, the pillow comes in full speed right up Jungeun's face.

∆

Haseul is humming along to DPR LIVE's Jasmine when Jungeun exits the bathroom with nothing but a sport bra and sweatpants on, hands busy drying her hair using a towel.

She then sees the girl running for her ringing phone and with a swift swipe of finger, Jungeun answers the call. Trapping the phone between cheek and shoulder, Jungeun is still busy with the same task of drying her brown locks.

Haseul has no problem with all that really, but Jungeun pacing back and forth right in front of her bed is very distracting that her eyes leave the book she is reading multiple times in hope for Jungeun to catch the signal.

She huffs when she realizes that her effort is fruitless so she abandons the book to get Jungeun to notice her. Instant regret greets her as her eyes accidentally lands on Jungeun's bare abdomen, curves forming firm packs haywiring her brain.

The playlist switch over to Dean's Put My Hands on You and Haseul has never felt so trapped before.

_🎶_ [](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jlM8zQ2PwbM)_Ooh look here baby___  
I- I- I- I-__  
I just wanna put my hands on you__  
I just wanna put my hands on you__  
[On you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jlM8zQ2PwbM) 🎶

She returns to the book and attempts to ignore the temptation to stare more. Haseul sneaks another glance that lasts about two seconds. Closing her eyes tightly, Haseul instinctively swallows a huge lump of saliva down her throat. Her neck is burning with sudden thirst and Haseul feels so wrong for that.

It's not her first time seeing skins, in fact she sees it all the time in the changing room, so why the hell looking at one now makes her feels so unsettled? She blames it on being locked up in the room alone with Jungeun for days.

"You're into this kind of music, huh?" That breaks Haseul away from fighting off the sensation growing within her.

She looks up to see Jungeun standing right across her, both hands on her hips. It's hellish to avoid looking at her ripped abs. "Kinda? It's my chill playlist." Haseul shrugs, trying her best to look nonchalant.

"Oh, my bad." Jungeun frowns a bit.

"What you mean?" Haseul stares at her quizzically.

"Thought it's your sexy time playlist." Jungeun ends that with a lip bite.

_For_ _what?_

_For what?!_

"Uh... works too I guess..."

Jungeun then runs her hand on her own body as if checking on something. "Right, gotta get my shirt." And she walks off in search for the said material.

_That's so unnecessary._

Haseul heaves a (_huuuge_) sigh of relief.

~

Splashing water on her face always helps Haseul reconnect with reality and she is glad that it works too this time. She is readying herself for bed, her body is so worn out by the training they had all day long.

She hears thunderstorm outside and instantly smiles in glee. Chilly weather is her favorite so she is certain she is going to have a good sleep. One last look at the mirror, Haseul gives a flying kiss to her own reflection and leaves the bathroom.

To her confusion, Jungeun is still wide awake. That girl has been under the blanket early since they first arrived at the accommodation. Jungeun is fidgeting and belatedly realizes of Haseul's presence, there's a look of hesitation on her face before she breaks their eye contact.

_What's up with that?_

Haseul shrugs it off.

The mattress is so cozy beneath her, Haseul feels at ease in blink of an eye. Bless Coach Son for giving them the chance to enjoy highly rated accommodation like this.

She is drifting to sleep and inching closer to dreamland when the bedlamp on her side is switched on again.

"I suggest we share the same bed tonight." Jungeun verbalizes that without a hitch.

"What the heck are you talking about??" Sleep leaves Haseul upon letting that sink. Sitting upright, she inches away from the girl now crouching on the side of her bed.

"I suggest we share—"

"No, shut up. I heard you. I— Get the hell away from me!" Haseul swings her pillow left and right to shoo Jungeun away from her bed.

Jungeun cowers, dodging the attack as she returns to her place. "Haseul—"

"Stay there." She glares and that gets words to die in Jungeun's throat. 

Right that minute, a thunder roars loudly in the sky and Jungeun flinches noticeably. The expression on Haseul's face changes drastically at that sighting.

_Can it be..._

Another thunder, another flinch.

"Are you... scared of thunder?" Haseul tosses around to completely face Jungeun.

Jungeun shakes her head furiously. "No! I'm not!"

"Uh-huh." One of her eyebrows rises up.

Haseul keeps her gaze steady as she waits for the next cue to come and it really can't come any sooner. Jungeun's soul almost jumps out of her skin when the thunder shakes the ground beneath them again. The fear is evident on her face this time and Haseul can feel her heart aching.

_This isn't right_.

"Go to sleep, Jungeun. We got practice tomorrow." Haseul immediately buries her head under the blanket and forces her eyes to a close.

Several minutes gone, yet the sleep shows no sign of returning. Behind her, she can hear Jungeun's restless noise and it further draws her soft side out of its hiding place.

Haseul can't believe what she's about to do next.

"Jungeun." She starts slowly.

"... H— huh?" Her quivering voice sounds nothing like Kim Jungeun that Haseul knows. She sounds so vulnerable and Haseul has a hard time blocking the image of a crying Jungeun dated months ago from invading her mind again.

"Will it help you to sleep if someone is right next to you?" Haseul maintains the same composed tone.

"... yeah..." Jungeun answers with small voice.

Haseul sighs. "Then get over here." She pats the space she made to slot another body. "Bring your pillows over too."

Jungeun looks to be in extreme fear as her movements appear forced and unnatural. There isn't much room for two on the bed but Haseul still builds a mini barrier the best that she can using the pillows and settles on her side without another sound.

The bed dips as new weight is added and Haseul knows better to pay no attention to it.

~

Sunlight greeting her face in the morning is so annoying to experience but for some reason she feels like it doesn't matter so much today. It makes her want to stay in bed for a little more.

_So warm and so cozy._

Then the gears in her brain start working again.

Haseul opens her eyes and horror is the first thing she encouters. The warmth that crawls under her skin turns cold as she registers their promising position. Haseul is snuggling Jungeun just underneath her chin and to make it worse Jungeun's shirt ridden up and Haseul's hand is in direct contact with her bare stomach. God knows how long it has been there. She removes it quickly and swears she hears a sizzling noise dissipating into thin air.

Keeping her rationality from jumping over the window, Haseul decides not to care whether or not she is going to wake Jungeun up. So she pushes herself up and as she has expected, Jungeun stirs along.

"Haseul...?" Jungeun is rubbing the sleep away from her eyes.

Bed hair, sleepy voice, exposed tummy.

_Damnit_.

"What time is it?" Jungeun asks lazily. "Haseul?"

The question hits her much later than it's supposed to. "Huh? Uh..." She finds her phone in hurry. "10 minutes passed seven."

"Do you wanna—"

"I'll take the shower first."

Haseul disappears in the speed of light.

∆

Haseul drains her energy by training like mad, it helps her regains her sanity. It's not an easy task but she manages to move pass that one weird night she had with her temporary roommate. Haseul convinced herself that her judgment was well off because of the sympathy she felt for Jungeun. Haseul sympathizes a lot of things and Jungeun is no exception.

That's what it was, nothing more.

It's already dawn when Haseul realizes of the time. As usual, she walks back to her room and aims for a long and nice shower. Her body is aching so bad.

She enters the room with no hassle but hyper aware of Jungeun lazing on the bed, attention is fully directed to her phone. Jungeun seems to have no memory or at least may have forgotten what happened before and Haseul is forever thankful for that. It will be very awkward if she brings it up again.

Although Haseul does realize that their relationship is less strained since then, so maybe Jungeun is on the same page as her, simply wishing for no mention of that ever again.

Haseul's plan is running smoothly. Showering with water at the right temperature, Haseul feels rejuvenated bit by bit. Haseul then intends to soak in the bathtub so she rotates the shower's faucet to turn it off. More than 20 rotations later, she realizes it's not turning off at all. Then she finds the root to the problem; the faucet is loose. She does a quick scan but no solution comes to mind and she gives up rather easily.

In haste, Haseul grabs a towel to cover herself up and decides to see if Jungeun could be of any help.

"Jungeun, any chance... you know plumbing?" She peeks from inside the bathroom.

The girl is silent for a while, probably recovering from the sudden random question. "Maybe? A bit? I don't know. That's pretty dumb to ask."

"I think the shower is broken, why don't you come look?" Haseul is still hopeful.

"Why would I... just call the room service or something." Jungeun rolls to the other side of the bed.

Haseul is aware of that option but she really prefer not to go for it since the problem looks fixable to her. "Jungeun, please?"

"Ugh." Jungeun grunts as she rolls on her stomach again. "You really asking me to do this."

Haseul resists a smile when she sees Jungeun getting up from her resting position and walks over while mumbling something Haseul can't quite decipher. Soon enough, both of them are standing right before the object in question.

"What is it?" Jungeun is inspecting the shower with her eyes.

"It won't turn off." Haseul answers.

"Whaddya mean it won't turn off. Just turn the faucet and it's done." Jungeun reaches for the mechanism and does exactly as she said and to no one's surprise, especially not Haseul, the water is still pouring fast.

"Told you."

"Just—" But instead of waving a white flag, Jungeun gets more engrossed in trying to get the shower to stop.

"Uh, Jungeun." Haseul tries to reach out. "I think you're right, let's just call for help."

"Why won't you stop?!" Jungeun has officially gotten too hung up on the supposedly small matter. "Stop, you piece of junk pipe!"

"Jungeun—" Haseul lands a hand on Jungeun's forearm to pull her away but the girl will not budge.

Without warning, due to something that Jungeun did or maybe didn't even do, things get horribly wrong and now there's even more water flowing from the shower head.

Jungeun is fully drenched at this rate, her thin white button up can't soak water no more. "Jeez!" Jungeun is startled at the sudden pour and makes an attempt to flee.

But as she turns around, she knocks on Haseul and causes the latter to stumble on the slippery floor. Jungeun catches her on time to save Haseul from toppling into the bathtub and risk injury.

Everything happened way too fast for Haseul, she barely registers the series of events and now, literally out of nowhere, she is staring right into a pair of gorgeous chocolate pools in a distance she never dreamed of.

Haseul is painfully aware of how Jungeun's wet body is pressed up against her, as the latter has arms wrapped all over her keeping her steady. There's only thin layers of Jungeun's clothing and her towel that's separating them.

It's warm.

And it tingles.

It gets suffocating when she realizes the towel is barely hugging her body, her upper back is completely bare now and goodness, _oh_ _goodness_, Jungeun's fingers are scrapping her skin there.

Chocolate pools are shaking and suddenly Haseul is dropped onto the edge of the tub.

"Ouch!" Haseul grimaces, the drop isn't that bad but it's still hurtful.

Jungeun does a slow reverse as her eyes gone wild, she appears struggling to keep her composure. "I— I'm gonna go get help." She says, sounding unsure. Haseul thinks the girl is shivering. With a spin, Jungeun heads for the door but stops again after three steps. "You..." She looks over her shoulder. "... p— put some clothes on." And she rushes out of the bathroom.

Haseul clings on the towel for dear life, her brain is a jumble of mess.

_What the hell just happened?_

∆

About month and a half has gone by, with Haseul missing their first three victorious games. She can't deny feeling left out but seeing the team achieving positive results is a good thing to have, they especially need that after the disastrous end last season.

"Can't wait for our next game!" Jinsoul exclaims. "Can't wait to have the cap back on pitch!" She reaches to squeeze on Haseul's hand as tight as possible.

"Whoa, chill. You gonna break the table." Sooyoung tugs on Jinsoul to calm her down.

Haseul can't help the grin, she feels the adrenaline running all the same. "Feels like that ban take years, glad it's over."

"I'm very glad too, we've been winning but not so convincing. Plus, Jungeun isn't in her best form right now we really need you to boost her again." Sooyoung speaks like an analyst.

"Yup, agree." Jinsoul nods, sipping on her drinks like a child.

Haseul just smiles at that. Despite not participating in the matches, she is always there as spectator and Sooyoung's claim isn't baseless. She can see how Jungeun is struggling with consistency. Once in a while she catches glimpse of the girl wincing and limping, yet she is stubborn to stay on pitch.

Haseul knows it's the leg. Jungeun is risking her future by lying about her fitness level. How she passed the fitness test, Haseul has no idea.

"Jungeun, please!" The buzzing cafeteria goes silent at the scream.

Haseul looks around to find the source and Sooyoung provides her shortcut. "There." The tallest points with her chin. "I swear these two are always fighting when they're together."

There's air of fury around Arin, her face is close to tears. On the other side, Jungeun is hanging her head low, expression reminds Haseul of what she saw in front of the curricular building. Jungeun draws a deep breath and speaks of something that Haseul can't read, she assumes it's coaxing since Arin then willingly walks away from the unnecessary spotlight in Jungeun's tow.

Haseul doesn't miss the way Jungeun's fingers interlacing with Arin's.

~

Heejin is sprinting on the sideline, glancing for a second to see her options and chooses to cross the ball towards Haseul. An opponent in red bib comes to challenge the latter and results in them colliding in the air. Haseul wins the ball and brings it down to Hyunjin.

She belatedly realizes the challenger still on grass, or to be precise on all fours. Haseul abandons the session to come to her aid.

"Are you alright?" Haseul puts a hand on her back, both are struggling to get air in their lungs. "Hey..." Haseul tries to find her face and momentarily stunned by familiar features belong to one and only Jungeun. Jungeun refuses to lift her head but Haseul can see her grimacing from what she assumes as pain. "Are you hurt—"

"I—" Jungeun eventually lands on her bottom. "I'm calling it a day." She attempts to get on her feet before walking away.

Watching how much the other is enduring unspoken pain, Haseul goes back to her side. "Lemme help you." She touches Jungeun's arm.

At that, Jungeun flinches as she stops abruptly. "Please do help." She says monotonously as she cranes her neck to meet Haseul's eyes. "Do me a favor and leave me alone." Her eyes travel to Haseul's hand resting on her elbow and back to those hazelnut eyes. "Do you mind?" With one swift move, Jungeun retracts her hand and spare no chance for any response from Haseul.

Jungeun is hurting bad, that's probably visible to no one but Haseul.

_How ironically funny._

Because the same can be said to describe what Haseul is currently feeling down her heart.

~

"Haseul." Coach Son calls for her from the bleachers, wearing the same warm smile Haseul used to see. "You got time?"

Haseul gives it a little thought, deciding there's no rush for her this evening. "You know I always do if it's you." She teases as she joins the older woman.

"How did it go today?" Coach Son starts a small talk.

"Um..." Minus that tiny encounter with Jungeun, the practice went pretty fine for her. "It's quite good, everyone's in the spirit for next game."

"Everyone?" There's a weird tone behind that.

Haseul blinks in confusion. "Yeah... everyone..."

"May I speak to you regarding something?" Coach Son remain calm yet cautious.

"Uh, sure. I'm already here anyway." Haseul tries to lift the mood, chuckling lightly.

"I'm a little concern with the way we're playing right now, especially our front four." She sighs.

"What's wrong with the— us?" Haseul almost forgotten that she's part of it.

"I notice it's pretty shaky. We still scoring goals but compared to how we did during this time last season, there's staggering difference." Coach Son explains.

"Is it that worrying?" She asks, slowly getting the picture.

"For now, not really. I hope we're just experiencing a slow start and it starts to pick up soon. I guess it's because of your absence, that's why I'm so glad you're coming back." A smile is offered to her.

"I'm happy to rejoin too." She returns it, grinning widely.

"But..."

"But?"

"Do you happen to know what's going on with Jungeun?" Coach Son tilts her head. "Post injury she appears struggling a bit."

"J— Jungeun? I'm not sure myself." Haseul answers quietly. "I don't think I'm the right person to ask."

"Really? I thought you two at least have grown closer now." Coach Son cocks an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean no, we're like uh... you know... fire and gasoline? Not a good combination." She laughs in nervousness.

"Hm? Then I'm impressed with how you both work together so well on pitch."

"Me too, coach. Me too." _What a miracle_.

"Well, I just hope she speaks up of anything that has been bothering her." She sighs. "Hopefully she comes around soon. I... my only wish is to see my players flourish, that includes you and her. So Haseul, if you happen to have any problem and need an outlet, don't hesitate to come to me. It's tough to get your head in the game when your mind isn't clear." Coach Son is so kind, she's almost a mother figure.

"Yeah, coach. I'll remember that."

"Alright then, see you tomorrow." The older woman makes a beeline towards the stairs.

Haseul should never feel torn over something that should never _ever_ concern her in the first place. But listening to how influential this can get, with her knowing what exactly has been messing up Jungeun's form, Haseul can't help but picture what is it going to be like if Jungeun were to be found out.

As a friend, if they were even friends to begin with, Haseul is in no place to do this.

As a captain and fellow teammate, it may be the right thing to do.

"Coach Son!"

"Yes, Haseul?"

Haseul is a nervous wreck. "Actually..."

∆

Studying has always been considered as hassle to Haseul, one of the reasons why she rather spend her energy playing football. Her parents are not against it but they also demand her not to neglect studies.

_'Being an athlete also requires brain, Seullie.'_

It may be the worst and shallowest way to value it — Haseul sees no correlation between calculus and football. She isn't going to solve differentiation with a ball on her feet for God's sake.

Jinsoul has been missing for hours, something about hanging out with Sooyoung (she swears even when they aren't doing anything related to football, those two still spend a whole lot of time together) and probably going to stay MIA for the rest of the night like she always does.

_What a great roommate she is!_

She pinches her temple as she sings along to whatever tunes that come out of her stereo, in hope that one of the methods help her in finding the answer to sub sub question III, of sub question a, of question 12.

These sub questions alone could literally form an essay of 10000 words.

"Haseul! Open the door!" A sudden loud banging on her door gives Haseul a mini heart attack. "Jo Haseul!!"

"Who is it?!" Haseul asks, too lazy to yield from her desk.

"Open up before I break this door!!" _Okay, why is this person sounds so mad? _"Haseul!!" Whoever they are, they need to work on being less impatient.

"Coming." Haseul drops the ball pen with a thud and heads for the door. "Who—"

Words get caught in her throat as Haseul is being shoved into the room and made to reel back on her heels. She isn't physically hurt but that's certainly terrifying to deal with. The door is slammed shut by the guest in pure rage.

"What did I tell you about running your smart mouth around?!" Haseul recovers from the initial shock after that yell. In the span of a few months, she has experienced different sort of tone from this person.

"Jungeun, what— I don't get it. What you talking about?" Haseul scans her up and down and it appears Jungeun is really consumed by anger.

"Huh." Jungeun scoffs airily, shaking her head in disagreement. "Quit playing dumb."

"Wh— I'm not. Look, if you come here to start a fight, no thanks. Please leave." Haseul has no time for all this.

"You accuse me of such thing when you're the one who tryna start something?" Jungeun is biting back a snarl.

"Seriously, I don't—"

"You telltale me to Coach Son!" She finally unleashes her temper. "Else why'd she tell me to take time off?!"

It hits Haseul hard but she recovers fast. "That wasn't it! I didn't tell her anything!"

"Liar! No one else besides you know about this!" Jungeun points at her foot.

"Whatever it is I meant no harm!" Haseul isn't going to back down. "Just know it's damn stupid to risk major damage to your foot. How long do you think the painkillers would help?? How long before you eventually get busted??"

"Oh, yeah?" Jungeun grits her teeth. "Why the hell do you care?!" Her breathing pattern is almost out of control. "You ruined it for me! After all hard work I put into this! Now Blockberry gonna skip me! Are you happy??" Glimpse of crystal greets Haseul again, only this time Jungeun blinks it away.

"Jungeun, I swear I didn't say a word about your injury..." The yelling is draining her energy so Haseul notches it down. "I only suggest you probably need rest 'cuz that's what I see, you're exhausted."

"Exactly." Jungeun unexpectedly matches Haseul's tone. "You bother me so much it exhaust me." Or not.

_A bother?_

"Jungeun, listen—"

"No, _you_ listen." Jungeun advances forward, looming down on Haseul and intimidates her. Bangs covers a side of Jungeun's face, leaving only one eye visible to Haseul. "I _want_ you to stop ghosting me and mind your own business." Sending venomous glare, Jungeun spins on her heel to get out of there for once and all.

Jungeun's steps are firm and resolute but in the midst of that, Haseul leaves her trance as something kick-start in her.

"_Do you really?_"

And then like being spellbound, Jungeun stops moving just as her fingers wrap around the door knob. Air sit still and Haseul desperately tries to get as many of it down her lungs but the more she inhales, the more she is deprived.

Seconds later, Jungeun drops her head and brings a hand up her hair, burying and pulling along the messy strands. It spells frustration to Haseul if she was to guess but she can't tell.

"Why..." Finally the silence is broken, although barely, when Jungeun directs a question to no one but herself. "Why...? Why? _Why??_" She repeats time and time again.

Then low and rough chuckle follows and causes Jungeun's body to tremble along. Seemingly done fighting off the inner turbulence, Jungeun holds her head high again and Haseul guzzles more down her throat.

Noise of a click that Haseul so familiar with seals the door completely and she knows if things are about to turn ugly, she has nowhere to run anymore. Jungeun turns around again, face is worn out but something about her half-lidded eye and faint smirk send goosebumps all over Haseul.

"What... are you doing...?" Haseul doesn't even know if she really wants to find it out.

No further verbal exchange as Jungeun takes a few steps back towards Haseul, scary how one eye can gaze straight through Haseul's soul. In no time, distance has vanished and Haseul is staring right into those chocolate orbs again. Everything she has forgotten comes visit the back of her mind and Haseul hates how she is so aware of it.

And hates that she notices the way those enchanting brown glances right at her quivering lips, illusionary slow and painful, but in reality withdraws within milliseconds like it's a sin.

_Is it?_

Jungeun has her head tilted and eyes drunk. "Tell me to stop and I'll stop." Her warm breath is electrifying.

Jungeun's moving lips gain her attention and Haseul can't take her eyes off them. "What if I say nothing?"

"I might not able to stop myself."

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

"Then what's stopping you now?"

Fire lights up and demolished the brown and like her pent up desire finally being set free, Jungeun captures Haseul's lips with much hunger. Hands resting on Haseul's slender waist don't last long, Jungeun craves for more and ends up snaking one all the way towards the small of Haseul's back. Haseul responds almost immediately, one hand firms on Jungeun's nape while the other is lost among brunette locks.

"Ugh." Jungeun grunts when Haseul tugs a little too hard but instead of ruining it, it takes the heat up a notch.

Without warning, Jungeun bites on her unsuspecting lip, tugging and assaulting. "Argh." Funny how pain can tastes so freaking good.

The former reconnects their bruised mouths with desperate force that's a little too much for Haseul to handle. She stumbles backwards one at a time but Jungeun's strong physique keeps her steady. 

_Pain is a hell lot of gain._

That's what it is for Haseul the moment her bottom hits the desk violently. She barely registers the throb, hands leaving Jungeun to balance herself again. The wild movement causes everything to fall off the desk and clutter the floor creating a huge mess unnoticed to both.

It is no news, Jungeun boasts talents, looks and strength and Haseul gets an exclusive tour of that third quality tonight. Effortlessly, Jungeun grabs Haseul's by waist and lifts her up the table.

"God." _I__ndeed_. Haseul is left in desperate need for air the same way it is for Jungeun. Their breathless noises fill up the space.

"Yeah, _pray_." The girl still on her feet says with hint of commanding order.

_Damn you, Jungeun_.

And Haseul has no idea how, Jungeun might have sixth sense or something, but the other extends a hand messily all over the table and without looking, grabs the controller to Haseul's stereo to crank up the volume to max.

_🎶_ _[Right now, all stop](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3aXICXndIRE)_  
_[My body is reacting, quickly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3aXICXndIRE)_  
_[Shorty give me whip- whiplash](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3aXICXndIRE)_  
_[Shorty give me whip- whiplash](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3aXICXndIRE) 🎶_

"Let's see how you _chill_." Haseul can't believe Jungeun is really wasting the time talking.

Haseul bites back a noise of painful pleasure as Jungeun's teeth sink on her neck. She switches between nibbling, licking and peppering kisses all the way from her neck to collarbone (_how did that part get exposed again?_). Jungeun is ravishing on her delicate skin like prey denied of meals for weeks; _starved and needy_. It's going to bruise real bad next morning but that's the least of Haseul's concern right in the moment.

Heat is pooling down at the base of Haseul's stomach and she finds it hard to keep it together. "J— Jungeun..."

Jungeun is a magician, Haseul is convinced, as she realizes her hands already sneak past the shirt and scorching Haseul's skin at every touch. Her well-trimmed nails digging and grazing.

"Hah..." Haseul struggles to zip it and throws her head back, eyes completely shut.

She finds a place to cling and ends up with Jungeun's broad shoulder blades. It naturally brings her forward and makes contact with Jungeun's toned abdomen. The taller's rather thin shirt provides access for Haseul to relief bit of her repressed yearn. Haseul wraps a leg around Jungeun as her lower half unconsciously moves, desperate for more. To her frustration, her cotton sweatshorts, albeit being similarly thin, gets in the way. And _on God_, she has never felt so upset by a piece of clothing all her life.

Jungeun abandons her current task and returns to Haseul's slightly gaped lips, earning a surprised gasp. Both craving for more contact, it's obvious to no one seeing. Jungeun licks on Haseul's wounded lips and out of nowhere bites on the lower one again (_she's a freaking biter_), playing a little cheat as she slides her tongue into warm cavern.

"Mmph." Any other day, Haseul would have called her out for foul play but clearly not tonight.

Both fighting for dominance but Jungeun intelligibly has the upper hand. And again with tricks up her sleeves, Jungeun makes way to caress on Haseul's bare thighs. Up and down the skin, inching dangerously close every time and sends wave of electric up Haseul's body.

🎶 _[Tell me honestly (however you feel)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3aXICXndIRE)_  
_[I need bitter coffee more than sweet candy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3aXICXndIRE)_  
_[Words that are nice to hear (are just momentary)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3aXICXndIRE)_  
_[I need the truth to wake me up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3aXICXndIRE)_  
_[I need you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3aXICXndIRE) 🎶_

Haseul would have made it closer to quench her thirst from long way back, if only the knock on her door didn't come way too soon.

"Seul! You asleep?!" Haseul loves Jinsoul dearly but this isn't it. "I forgot my keys!" _Totally not it_.

The music stay drowning moan of pleasures and frustrations. And Jungeun is still very much drunk on Haseul.

Her phone goes off next somewhere in the room, probably on the bed or maybe on the floor too, she doesn't know. And as much as she tries to ignore it, it distracts her somehow.

_Jung effing Jinsoul._

"I know you're awake! You tryna break your eardrums or what?!" Comes another combo of knocking and shouting.

Haseul prays the girl would walk away and leave more minutes to her.

"Haseul!!"

At that, Jungeun's persistence loosen and she breaks the kiss in a blink of eye. They both pretty much drained their lungs almost to the base of their tanks. Bodies shaking to recover as Jungeun has her eyes cast downwards, probably struggling to let reality to sink.

The knocks are still around but come a bit weaker. "Seul..." If only Jungeun had the persistence of Jinsoul.

"That... Jinsoul?" Jungeun asks, wetting her own lips as she does.

"Yeah..." Haseul answers dejectedly. "Coming!!" She finally provides a response to Jinsoul.

"I..." Jungeun brings her eyes up, looking dazzling despite the sweat all over her face. _How can one looks divine and risque at the same time? _"I gotta go." Jungeun pushes herself away from the desk, ready to call it a night.

"Wait." It still demands a lot from Haseul to hop back onto the floor.

Haseul stands right before Jungeun, avoiding eye contact as she glides fingers around to fix Jungeun's hair. Moving past that, she opts to make Jungeun's jeans outerwear look decent again.

Jungeun will not take her eyes off Haseul the entire time.

"There..." She retracts her hands, looking down in abash. That's absurd, considering how they choose to spend the time earlier.

A nod is Jungeun's mere answer and she decides not to stall any longer. Swinging the door open, Jungeun immediately spots an annoyed Jinsoul in the hallway.

"Why are you listening to music so loud— wha— what are you doing here?" The blonde takes a sharp turn as she realizes it isn't the person she expected to greet her from behind the door.

Jungeun is wearing the smirk long associated with her. "Am I not allowed to speak to your beloved bff?" She cocks an eyebrow. With a hand in the pocket, she struts away not lacking any confidence.

Jinsoul is left speechless as she stares at Jungeun's distancing figure. When she snaps back to her sense, Jinsoul rushes inside and shock is very much upon her to witness the mess all over the floor.

"Oh my God, did she come to bother you? Are you hurt??" She gets on the floor, joining Haseul to gather the likes of books, papers and stationeries scattering the space.

"No, it's all fine." Haseul offers simply.

Once it's all done, Jinsoul takes a good look on Haseul, scanning for any signs of assault but the only thing she picks is Haseul's rather disheveled state.

It takes her a while to slowly puts two and two together and Jinsoul gasps loudly when it hits.

"Hey... wait a second..."

∆

Haseul stares as water dripping from her hair turn into slow trickles, before eventually reaches for towel dangling on the wall and moves to dry herself up. Exiting the shower, she's instantly hit by cold air that causes her to shudder. The changing room is almost empty as the players one by one leave.

Today's practice has drained the energy out of Haseul. She really can't wait reuniting with her bed. Just the image of it already makes her sigh in content.

She takes a few lazy steps towards her locker and spots both her best friends interacting in hushed tone. Even from afar, Haseul can sense affection between the two. The special kind. She wonders if they would ever come clean and speak of their feelings as it is.

"Ahem." Haseul has her hands folded across the chest as she eyes them in suspicion.

"Oh? You done." Sooyoung grins innocently. What a good actress she is.

"For a good minute." She inches closer. "While you two busy being lovey dovey out here."

"Huh, jealous much?" Sooyoung snorts. Her answer is so typical, making light everytime Haseul tries to approach that topic.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come with us?" Jinsoul frowns.

Haseul stares at the blonde for a few seconds. Her case is much severe; most of the times Haseul can't tell if she is genuinely oblivious or just act like one.

"Yeah, I'm totally beaten. Need to recharge." Haseul offers an apologetic smile.

Chaewon has invited the squad for a gaming night at Hyejoo's dorm (they are not even roommates but surprise, surprise, Hyejoo will never say no to Park Chaewon) to loosen up before their match in the next two days. But Haseul is not big on video games and the prospect of being there, probably stuck clueless for at least two hours, isn't ideal to her. She needs alone time for now.

"Let her be, Soul. We gonna have so much fun while she crawls back into her boring zombie-like snoozefest." Sooyoung remarks.

"Shut up." Haseul wastes no time throwing the towel in her hand towards Sooyoung's direction. The girl barely dodges it.

"Okay then..." The pout on Jinsoul's face could rival one of a child. "Everybody left already, you okay walking back by yourself?"

"Yes, mom. I'll be just fine." Haseul rolls her eyes playfully.

"Let's get going then." Using a hand to tug on Jinsoul's wrist, Sooyoung looks so impatient to leave. "Goodbye, Haseul. Hope you trip on your way up!" She drags the blonde out of the room before slamming the door.

Haseul shakes her head, sometimes she struggles to keep up with her best friends. They have a strange dynamic at selective moments but Haseul cherish every bit of it, she knows she rather not have it any different.

She grimaces as a loud creaking sound echoes throughout the space; her locker is screaming for maintenance or better yet, begging to be replaced. Unfortunately, most (if not all) of the money has been utilised to fund their football stadium so the changing room gets the short end of the stick. The college have a tendency on making some questionable planning at times.

Haseul grabs a set of fresh clothes; an oversized shirt with a pair of sweat shorts. She puts the shirt on without hassle and tries to seal the locker again. The reflection on mirror plastered to her locker door catches her attention and Haseul gasps in horror. She whips her head around to make sure she isn't hallucinating.

"How long have you been there??" Her heart is near combusting, she has never been so surprised in her entire life. Her now big round eyes are fixed on the girl, not blinking once.

"Long enough." Comes a simple reply as she barely moves a muscle.

"L— long... enough..." Haseul is still trying to contain her shock.

"To observe you." 

_That's lowkey creepy._

Haseul drops her gaze, wondering how is it possible for Jungeun to get into this room without anyone noticing. Surely her teammates would have started a commotion since Jungeun was no show on recent practice sessions. Or maybe someone did notice and decided to remain silent instead.

Haseul had a lot of questions for Jungeun; regarding her whereabouts, regarding everything that had happened between them. Each question turned into dust everytime the girl was nowhere to be found, not on the pitch nor back at college. And now with Jungeun finally leaving the shadows, she is left with nothing in her disposal.

Only disappointment to say the least.

"You done staring? I know damn well staring ain't gonna lead you nowhere." An unfamiliar emotion bubbles up her chest and Haseul doesn't like the way it's making her feel at all. _Frustrated and suffocated. _She goes back to minding her own business, packing ready to head back to her place.

Then her ears pick up low dragging steps before her eyes register Jungeun standing in her vicinity. Her view on the other is much clearer now — one has to look long enough to identify features that don't belong on Jungeun's delicate face, but Haseul sees it all in instance. Heavy eyebags, bony cheeks, slumped stature and dull expression — none of those has ever been associated with Jungeun and yet she bears them at once it's alarming.

"Then where should I lead myself, Haseul?" Even the snarky tone is gone, Jungeun is as lively as Eeyore.

Haseul sees her own reflection in Jungeun's dark orbs. "You should be asking that to yourself."

Haseul removes her sight away from Jungeun, mentally chiding herself for unknowingly developing sense of nervous in Jungeun's presence. It has never been like that before, Haseul is always prepared to put the girl back in her place. She isn't one to mess with Jo Haseul.

After a torturous minute, Jungeun moves again. Her fingers wrapping to form a fist and she brings it up in the air, face flushed in red. Is it anger or is it frustration? Haseul can't tell. For a moment, she imagines Jungeun is going to swing right on her face but to her relief, it never came.

Jungeun relents and loosens her posture, out of nowhere Haseul finds Jungeun's head resting on her right shoulder. Her breath hitch, praying the mad beating of her heart will not betray her at the end.

"I'm tired... Haseul." Her voice is raw, almost like she had it kept tight for so long and only now letting it out in the open. "I gave my all but in the end... it's meaningless."

Jungeun is half hugging her and Haseul gives her utmost effort to pay no mind. "Jungeun..." Haseul is as rigid as a stone pillar. "Sometimes... you have to take a step back and slow down. It's not always about getting there first, it's how you get there." It's happening again, Jungeun draws out her soft side on the second time of asking.

_What Jo Haseul has become to?_

Jungeun chuckles, the kind that is very low in enthusiasm. Her body shakes a little with that action. The brunette then straighten her back again; if Haseul didn't know better she would have thought Jungeun had just been woken up from a deep slumber.

"You smell good." The remark is unforeseen but light-hearted.

Haseul's jaw opens and closes as she gets caught off guard. "I... just took a shower."

"That explains." Jungeun directs a small smile.

How does she do that? One moment she causes Haseul's blood to boil and all she wishes is for Kim Jungeun to disappear from planet earth for good. But then in brief lapse, Jungeun swoon her with these never-seen-before antiques and makes Haseul lose her judgment.

The _rational_ judgment on who Kim Jungeun really is.

"Can I walk you back?" Jungeun would never ever verbalize such question, that's how the rational would work in Haseul's brain.

Haseul eyes the girl for a solid minute, no hint of malice she so used to see and it scares her a lot.

_What is rational anymore?_

~

It's almost dark when they step outside, light breeze greets them both. Haseul lives in this loop she calls routine on weekly basis but for unknown reason, it feels tad bit different today. She would usually rush everything and ignores her surrounding.

Time is moving slower for her at the moment, letting her enjoy the rich shades of sunset on the sky and scene of birds scattering to return home.

Minus the clatter of keychains on Haseul's backpack, the walk is mostly silent. Haseul doesn't know how to regard that; _is it good or is it bad?_

She pushes the worry away and decides to start a small talk to ease the atmosphere. "Are you—" Haseul is confused as she realizes Jungeun isn't next to her.

She looks around and spots the brunette falling into steps slightly behind. Jungeun has her head hanging low and hands deep in the pockets. Haseul notices the hard time Jungeun is having and she can't help but sigh. She stay rooted until Jungeun is back at her side seconds later.

"With this pace right now, I'm afraid it's gonna be completely dark before we reach my building." Haseul comments casually.

Jungeun quirks an eyebrow. "Are you mocking me?"

"That's for you to figure out." Ironically, her face is exactly what a mocking would look like. "But seriously, how can you walk around with no support? At least bring the crutch along, dude."

Jungeun gasps inaudibly. "First, don't 'dude' me. Second, that crutch is everything but cool. Ain't no chance I'm parading in it."

Haseul laughs upon hearing that. "You really think looking cool is more important now?"

"Yeah... of course." Jungeun shrugs.

"You're in dire need of sorting out your priority, Jungeun." She scoffs. "My dorm is two blocks away. Let's just change this into _me_ walking _you_ back, will be easier and save you from this unnecessary pain." Haseul spares no time and starts moving again.

"No, I insist walking _you_ back." Jungeun refuses to back down, it's shown in the way she hastily chases after Haseul.

Haseul draws a deep breath and turns towards Jungeun again. "I wish you took a knock on your head instead, maybe that'd help with your decision making."

"Unfortunately, that didn't happen and we're stuck with _me_ walking you back." Jungeun gives her a smug look.

"Is stubborn your middle name?" Haseul is bemused.

"Kim Stubborn Jungeun... not too shabby." She puts a finger on her chin, looking exaggeratingly thoughtful.

It makes the shorter girl rolls her eyes. Haseul is no stranger to dealing with Jungeun's meaningless remarks. It has been two seasons since she first came to know of Jungeun's existence. The first one wasn't so bad as they were relatively new to the football squad and the interactions were limited. It's the second term that was proven to be challenging to her, with her being trusted as the captain and Jungeun somehow chose that timing to show her true colors. Haseul, no matter how she hated it, couldn't whine nor complain. Not when Jungeun has established herself as their superstar. So, she absorbed the pressure being around Jungeun and forced her patience to a higher level.

Now, they are onto their third season working together but a lot has changed. Haseul notices that in their dynamic specifically. Jungeun is a terrible character to have in the dressing room and on pitch. Beyond that horizon, she isn't that bad perhaps. It's a foreign territory, but Haseul may willingly give it a go and familiarize herself with Kim Jungeun off pitch.

"Whatever, suit yourself. Don't come calling if you're hurt." She walks off towards her destination.

Her mouth verbalizes that sentence yet she can't take her mind off from worrying about Jungeun. Haseul hates this nature of hers; sense of responsibility on subjects that she shouldn't be invested in to begin with.

Despite plotting the map back to her dorm at the back of her brain, Haseul's eyes constantly fleet over her own shoulder. She does so every five seconds and Jungeun still looks perfectly fine. It's not until the 17th time of checking that she realizes Jungeun is slowing down further. It's obvious she's uncomfortable with her injured leg and Haseul agrees to that impression in a heartbeat. There's no way Jungeun can hold up that long.

_And this girl is wandering around by herself before, what the heck._

Weirdly, Jungeun makes no sound. She doesn't even try to call for Haseul's attention. Pushing her ego aside, Haseul returns to Jungeun's side and it immediately earns a confused look from the latter.

_'Do me a favor and leave me alone.'_

__Haseul is about to offer assistance when that particular memory pops up out of nowhere. Call it ridiculous, but it's not the greatest one to have. Especially the way Jungeun sounded and looked so loathed by her back then.

It causes Haseul a little trauma.

"Earth to Haseul?" A flick right in front of her face breaks her train of thought.

"Huh?"

"You weren't listening." The frown on Jungeun's face deepens. "Is everything alright?"

"Y— yeah, of course." Haseul nods enthusiastically. "I was just..."

"Just?"

"Never mind." She spins on her heel again, ready to go but the nagging behind her mind stubbornly stay.

"So, you gonna leave me like that? Thought you'd be nice and offer me a hand." Jungeun speaks up.

Haseul's intention on walking away is hijacked just like that as she denies the bad memory of a place within her brain. "Actually..." She extends a hand. "Here, let me help you."

Jungeun blinks and looks genuinely surprised. She recovers quickly and attempts to cover it up with a cough. "Will that be okay?"

"My hand is getting sore so you better act fast." She comments, trying hard to come off as nonchalant.

"O— okay." Jungeun is inches away from accepting her hand when Haseul pulls back again. "What?"

"To make it clear, I'm sending you to your dorm."

"But—"

"No buts or I'll let you rot here."

"We're not in the woods, you know I can still walk—"

"No disobeying me."

"Ugh, fine."

"Good, let's get you up." Haseul ignores Jungeun's waiting hand and reaches for her upper arm instead. It takes a bit of energy to get the girl standing again. "Ugh, you're pretty heavy."

"Yeah, considering all the muscles." Jungeun flex despite the situation.

"Muscles?" Haseul side eyes her. "For once, stop bluffing."

"Why you say that like you've seen everything?" Jungeun asks, voice close to feeling offended.

"I don't need to see everything to know that you..." she points at the girl from head to toe, "... um... are not what you said you are."

"But—"

"I told you no buts."

"Huh, as you wish."

To make sure that she keeps the girl steady, Haseul decides that she will have to support her using both arms. That's asking a lot since she never signed up for this, the whole '_I'm walking you back_' is literally Jungeun's genius idea.

"I'm gonna have to—" She huffs, opting to ask for permission using gestures instead. Jungeun looks clueless the entire time so she assumes the green light is given.

Haseul wraps an arm around the back of Jungeun's torso slowly and it may be her overanalyzing, but she can almost feel Jungeun tensing at the contact. She brings Jungeun's forearm up and let it rest on her shoulder. Jungeun says nothing, so Haseul mirrors it the same.

They continue the walk in silence once more. Haseul predicts the time to reach Jungeun's place will be doubled now. She really, _really_never signed up for this.

As clock is ticking away, the warmth emitting from Jungeun's body greets Haseul subtly. The chilly weather pronounces the condition, at least on Haseul's side. It isn't welcomed but it isn't something that Haseul would say no to too.

Drowned by the pleasant heat and their proximity, Haseul's mind starts to wander around. She begins to contemplate on several things but one stands out the most among others.

It's pretty childish to her standard. Alas, Haseul wonders how it'd feel like to snuggle up against Jungeun, while they occupy a sofa together and spend the time watching pointless television shows, exchange banters and laugh at nothing and everything?

"I bet it'd feel like having roasted marshmallow." Jungeun voices out a random thought out of nowhere.

"Hm...?" Haseul glances at the other, confused.

"I'm just imagining." A glint of mischief appears on Jungeun's eyes.

"Uh, of what?"

"Of... us cuddling." She smirks.

Haseul blinks hard, it shouldn't be hard to process but her brain is almost fried to make sense out of that. So, she stays muted.

Did she accidentally verbalize her thoughts out loud earlier? _Rewind, rewind, rewind_. Negative, she didn't. She is 100% sure that's all in her head.

Oddly, despite what had happened between them before, the prospect of being engaged in something less explicit and innocent like cuddling with Jungeun causes her heart to perform more somersaults than ever. She knows for sure that's not how a person with no genuine feelings would regard the situation.

And if she was to be honest, it's scary to delve deeper.

_Get over it, Haseul_.

"Roasted marshmallow... that's very... why so specific?" She decides to entertain whatever childish thing Jungeun has to offer.

"I think... it's gonna be both warm and fluffy. And... sweet? Might leave a bitter aftertaste too... Don't you think it'd be like that?" Jungeun's eyes are focused on balancing her two foot.

The casual tone should be enough to help her settle into this conversation but Haseul still feels jittery. "How could I possibly know? That's not even anywhere near list of things I would _ever_ consider. Not even the last place." She scoffs loudly to cover the lie.

If no one knows, it's not valid to regard it as one. _Genius._

"There's endless possibilities, Haseul. You should try venture a bit." Jungeun is staring at her as she suggests that, her half-lidded eyes come back and face serious.

Haseul wants to say something in return, anything to not let Jungeun has the last words. But her brain comes up with nothing so she looks away in a flash, breaking eye contact that has grown awkward. Thankfully, Jungeun's block enters her sight immediately.

"We're here. Goodness me, I'm sacrificing my bones for you for free." Haseul laments as she let go of her hold on Jungeun, she does so in hesitance without her knowing. "If I end up unfit for the game, I'm blaming you."

"No, you won't." Jungeun carves a tiny confident smile.

"Get upstairs. You have to rest instead of wandering around like a walking dead." She rolls her eyes.

"We'll see. As long as I got you out here, I think I'm good." The taller girl responds, almost teasing.

"Excuse me, I'm not your bloody assistant. Much less a human crutch." Haseul can't believe the audacity of this girl.

"Mhm, I'd take you over that stick any day." This time, she says that in a low tone Haseul could have missed it if it isn't for the quiet surrounding.

"Should I feel honored? Don't think so. Now, move." She orders, ignoring the sinking feeling at the pit of her stomach.

"Geez, as you say, _my captain_." Jungeun sneers before turning around and headed for the entrance.

"Hey, Jungeun." Haseul wants to move on but she has a question that requires answer.

"What? You want a goodbye kiss?" Her body is half turned but Haseul can see the signature naughty smirk just fine.

"How long do you plan to hide?" Paying no mind to the joke (is it really a joke because Haseul can't tell difference anymore), she asks truthfully.

"Hide... hide what?" Haseul isn't sure of that look on Jungeun's face, she looks like deer caught in the headlights.

"That." Haseul points at her foot, one that she seen twisted once that she thought Jungeun would lose her ability to walk altogether.

"Ah..." Disappointment and relief takes over Jungeun's body language and it further confusing Haseul. Then she smiles a smile, hinting both resolve and sadness. "Good luck on your next game."

"My game...?"

Jungeun disappears from her view without sparing anything. Not another look, not another word.

∆

Ara is here, Sooyoung is here, Jinsoul is here, Jiwoo is here, Heejin is here, Hyunjin is here, Chaewon is here, Yerim is here and even Hyejoo is here.

Everyone is present.

Except for one person.

They are one player short, she realizes that sooner now. Some things never change.

"Where's Jung—"

"Haseul, Yeojin will start today. I need you to guide her out there." Coach Son pats on her shoulder as she hands over that task.

"Y— Yeojin? The tiny forward? What about Jungeun?" She looks at the older woman in genuine confusion.

"She can't make it today." Coach Son explains yet clarify nothing. "Yeojin is ready, I trust you with this."

"Okay, coach..."

_'Good luck on your next game.'_

Is that what Jungeun mean by that?

_~_

Haseul receives the ball from Heejin, does a half turn and performs a little tiki taka as she moves pass her marker. She looks up to find familiar color of sky blue, sees Sooyoung to her left and Hyejoo to her right. Right ahead of her, she is expecting to see one face that she used to hate the most but belatedly remembers Jungeun isn't part of the squad today.

Nevertheless, she slots the ball towards Yeojin whose first touch is splendid for a fresh meat, and follows up as the new number 4 continues to move. Unfortunately, her movement is hijacked by a dirty foul from the defender of Pristin FC. Whistle comes right after.

Haseul quickly rushes towards Yeojin still on the turf. "You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's a bit spinning." The small girl holds onto one side of her head.

"Can you get up?" Haseul offers a hand.

Yeojin nods and accepts it gladly. Haseul spares the offender, Kyungwon, a look to which she shrugs off.

Haseul lines up the ball in no time, it's a promising angle for her. This should be a gift to the team. She stares at the round object in complete determination, her mind calculating on how to accomplish this.

_'I'm gonna show you how to do it. Correctly.'_

__Jungeun plays behind her eyelids suddenly and best believe, under any normal occasion, Haseul would have cussed it off. But instead of that, she takes it as a sign and makes up her mind.

Haseul initially thinks it's impossible to pull but the moment her boot makes contact with the ball and the object leaves the grass in blink of an eye, she knows she produces a magic. The curl is a dream to most footballers, the way it slices the air and sends the goalkeeper flying only to miss it is a sight to behold.

"Goal!!"

She hears her teammates roar and Haseul makes a run towards the corner flag, faking punching on it before she spreads her arms wide. Players one by one surround her in celebration, Haseul hasn't feel such joy in a while.

"Jo Haseul is back! Our captain is back!" One of them exclaims out loud.

"Jo Haseul! Jo Haseul!" The atmosphere among the crowd turn up a notch, Haseul can feel her heart swells in proud.

She drinks in the atmosphere, salvaging every bit of the precious moment and have it stored in her library. For once after a long time, she finds herself falling in love with football all over again.

_Time to start again_.

They resume the match afterwards, keeping control of the tempo and manage to break any attempt for an equaliser from Pristin. The first half ends with them retaining the thin deficit.

This is going to be tough.

~

Whistle blows for second half and Pristin double their high pressure on LOONA. Their centre backs, Hyunjin and Jiwoo are put under major test and so does the goalkeeper, Ara. Despite all that, the whole team absorb the pressure collectively well.

When clock strikes the 75th minute, they launch a counter attack as their plan to deploy Jinsoul as a double pivot finally works in their favor. Ball is shifted towards Haseul before the captain finds Hyejoo who has been running unmarked on the right side. The latter whips a low cross into the box and it lands on Yeojin's feet sweetly. Albeit it being her first appearance in the starting lineup, the young striker proves her potential as she finds target with a cheeky finishing, looping the ball over Pristin's goalkeeper, Eunwoo.

"Im Yeojin!!"

Sooyoung immediately pulls the tiny girl into an embrace and lifts her off the ground. The rest of the team, especially Haseul, can't be anymore delighted to see the girl fulfilling Coach Son's prophecy.

Jungeun might have just gained a competition for that position.

They are back on track and more than ready to go for the trophy this season. It's going to be a long one but Haseul knows the team have what it got to redeem themselves.

_Full time result: _**LOONA FC **2 - 0 **Pristin FC**

~

"Congrats, Hyunjin. You deserve it." Haseul congratulates the girl, patting her shoulder with a proud smile on her face.

"You won player of the match today and received this news afterwards. Is it a coincidence? I don't think so, I call it _well deserved_." Sooyoung adds, grinning widely.

"Thanks, guys. I— I don't know what to say." Hyunjin looks overwhelmed as she rightly should.

"Hyun!! Oh my God, you did it!!" Heejin comes running before throwing herself into Hyunjin's arms for a tight hug.

"Annnd that's our cue to move along." Sooyoung prompts for both her and Haseul to give the two some space.

Post-match, Blockberry issued an official announcement on those selected for the upcoming club's trial and Hyunjin finds her name amongst the list. The dream club also include an additional note on their plan to provide more slots in possible nearest future as they are impressed by talents within LOONA FC. That news adds more joy to their win today, something they need after slow start of the season. Haseul feels accomplished like never before.

"Isn't that Jungeun?" Jinsoul points out after gobbling down a bottle of water. "Grandstand, second row from the back, one with bucket hat on."

Haseul instinctively follows the direction described by Jinsoul. Her heart soar high only to sink to the bottom of earth as she once again spots Jungeun with Arin. It has becoming a routine to see the two yet Haseul can't help the growing sore she feels down her chest.

_Why did she let it grow this much?_

"What's going on with her anyway?" Sooyoung asks in genuine curiosity.

"I'd like to find out too." Haseul replies with a low voice.

Funny, the view is kind of hurtful but Haseul can't turn her head away. Maybe a foolish part in her stores this hope that Jungeun would look her way and acknowledge her once.

Jungeun has that troublesome expression on her face like she always does whenever Arin is around and Haseul finds it odd. They seem to be talking about something and for a moment, there's a pause before the event takes a drastic turn.

Arin, the well known model student, soft spoken and life is all smiles, just raises her hand and slaps Jungeun across the face. It is a sight that Haseul never seen coming.

"Oh my God..." Jinsoul gasps, one hand comes up to close her mouth. "D— did she really just—"

"She did. Dang, how much of a jerk can you be if someone like Arin end up slapping you like that?" Sooyoung shakes her head.

"Hey, don't say that." Haseul is quick to voice her stance, she doesn't appreciate that as much as she used too.

"What?" Sooyoung looks at her in question, Haseul never act defensive whenever Jungeun comes up in their discussion. She turns towards Jinsoul to see the girl sporting that same disapproving look (only a bit comical). "Okay, what did I miss?"

"Haseul, you not gonna check on her?" Jinsoul dismisses Sooyoung instead.

"Why would Haseul _need_ to check on her?" The tallest is starting to get even more confused.

"Uh... 'cuz she's captain?" Jinsoul offers unconvincingly.

"On pitch, yes. But right now, that's ridiculous." Sooyoung scoffs.

"I'm checking on her." Haseul runs off without warning.

"_That_ one is _beyooond_ ridiculous." Sooyoung facepalms hard.

Haseul climbs the stairs and turns on different corners before finding herself on the same floor as Jungeun. She sees the girl already seated, forehead resting on what Haseul assumes as crutch. Her body seems dejected and if Haseul observed long enough, she can tell Jungeun is contemplating her life choices.

She makes way carefully towards end of the line, one row up behind Jungeun. She settles on the seat, despite the empty grandstand it feels small with only them left up here.

"Want me to grab some ice for that?" Haseul starts, half concerned half joking.

Jungeun lifts her head and looks thoroughly startled to find Hasul there. It's not long before she breaks into a small, pitiful laugh. "There's no need for that. I... quite enjoy the pain."

"So, masochist?" Haseul quirks an eyebrow.

Jungeun shrugs. "Not really, maybe the other way round." She smiles jokingly, a laugh follows suit. "If you're interested, we can find out more."

"Haha, shut up." She lands a playful punch on Jungeun's arm.

"Ouch, _that_ hurts." The girl rubs on the assaulted spot. "I look ugly now, don't I?" She asks, twitching her face at every muscle possible to check.

"That's not exactly a news so..." Haseul purses her lips.

"How nice of you." Jungeun squints her eyes to channel her 'anger'.

Haseul laughs lazily. "Just kidding, minus that hat you still look good."

"No taste, no opinion." Jungeun makes a face of disapproval.

They fall into silence afterwards, only faint noise of their teammates having some fun time on the pitch filling their surrounding. Both Haseul and Jungeun seem to be brainstorming for topic to keep the conversation going. It's rare these days, this kind of pause almost never happened anymore. They enjoy one another's company more than spending time loathing the other's existence.

After a while, Jungeun sets her mind on one thing. "I did it."

"Did what?" Haseul is welcoming of Jungeun making the first move to break the deadlock.

"I came clean with Coach Son..." She takes a sharp breath. "I'm surprised she took it well, I thought she's gonna be hella disappointed but it didn't happen. Apparently, she had it guessed and waiting for me to admit. So there, I'm taking a season-long break... or at least until I get this foot healed."

Haseul struggles to keep a proud smile from breaking through. "I'm glad... you... did the right thing, Jungeun."

"I'd say thanks but I know talking me into this is part of your plan to get rid of your strongest competitor." Jungeun picks up the jolly tone.

"I'm sorry, what does that mean?" Haseul tilts her head in utter confusion.

"For a place in Blockberry next window." She smirks but there's a little hint of bitter behind it.

Haseul almost forget that. Jungeun literally led the race a while back, gossips suggested her chances of making it into Blockberry's shortlist were higher than anyone else. Not dismissing anyone's hard work, but Jungeun especially put noticeable amount of effort to gain reputation although her way of doing so wasn't exactly pleasant. Then, the cursed injury happened and her form took a nosedive at an absolutely wrong timing. Jungeun deserves to feel broken by the end result.

"About that..." Haseul racks her brain for comforting words.

"No, please don't use that tone. I have to tell you that while I'm saddened, I already accept the reality before the announcement. Weird, it kinda works. I don't feel as... y'know as I thought I would. Probably empty but not brokenhearted." The way she smiles is more assuring than what Haseul can offer. "I guess, still thanks to you... for pushing me."

"Uh, I mean... you're welcome? You're very stubborn but at least my hard work is paid off." Haseul clears her throat. "Then, I'll be sure to make it harder for you come next window."

"Please do, I _love_ to compete." Jungeun adds a bit of sarcasm into that, she may seem to be out of loop but she realizes how Haseul is slowly shaping into a threat for that exclusive spot.

Haseul just laughs at that, her eyes travel from that uncool crutch in Jungeun's hands (_thank God she learns to listen to advice!_) all the way up to Jungeun's face again. The red marking her cheek is still burning, Arin sure packed a lot for someone her size.

"You sure you don't want some ice?" Haseul cringes imagining the stinging pain Jungeun has to bear.

Jungeun glances, looking thoughtful. "Instead of ice... I believe a kiss will work better."

It catches her off guard and her mind struggles to decide whether she heard that right. "Never heard of that one." Haseul keeps her composure.

"Really? I think everyone, as a child, would have that memory of getting a cut and someone told them that a kiss could make the pain go away." Jungeun elaborates her case.

"That one maybe..." Haseul nods unsure. "And it only works for children, not young adults."

"Why not? This is similar." She blinks, convincing Haseul with her puppy-like eyes. 

Haseul searches for any room to debate but sees none. She is certain that is just another joke Jungeun pulls out from her sleeve yet it's hard for her to decline.

_Two can play the game._

"A kiss it is then." She answers nonchalantly, making sure her eyebrows are expressive enough to help with looking unbothered.

Haseul bends down before ghosting Jungeun's face using tips of her dainty fingers. Their eyes locked in a mystifying stare. Haseul then removes her fingers but they don't go far as she reaches for the collar of Jungeun's flannel, tugging on it faintly to make Jungeun's wounded cheek accessible. She moves further downwards, placing a chaste kiss on the intended area.

It's a done task and Haseul attempts to readjust her position back in her seat. But Jungeun is quick to place a hand on top of Haseul's still resting on her shirt, causing Haseul to freeze and their faces inches away from each other.

Haseul is literally breathing the same air as Jungeun and maybe that's why she feels suffocated. Jungeun is stealing her breath away along with her burning stare. It's almost a reminiscent of that night but there's something more in this one, something unexplainable by words.

Her heart skips a beat, causing her alarms to go off.

Jungeun makes a slight movement, tilting her head to align her face with Haseul and admiration dripping off her eyes in an overwhelming manner. Haseul finds it harder to get oxygen down her lungs. Jungeun then moves again, tip of her nose almost colliding with Haseul when her brain short-circuited.

"Wait." Her palm descents to stop Jungeun by chest.

"What?" Jungeun's chocolate orbs shrink in matter of seconds to focus on her.

"What about Arin?" She whispers.

"... what about her?" Confusion is all over Jungeun.

"You and her..."

"Me and her?"

"You two are dating, no?"

Jungeun let out a small airy laugh. "We broke up centuries ago. It's on her... but point is— no _actually_ it's all on her. She asked to break up and I gave in. I'm literally over her, I mean it's not that hard, our time together was bland at best, but then she came crawling and sweet talked me into getting back again like— like— she really think I'm that easy? She been pestering me non-stop yet I'm the one accused of being an a-hole like—"

"Jungeun."

"— how is that fair? Oh I know, 'cuz bad guy is my brand and everyone can just—"

"Jungeun!" Haseul shakes the girl in hope to stop her rambling.

"What..." Her wild eyes are back on Haseul, Jungeun literally comes back from another dimension.

"Point is, you're not committed to anyone right now?" She asks loud and clear.

"No." Jungeun gives the answer that Haseul seeks from the very beginning.

"Good, that's all I need."

"For what— hmph!"

Haseul crashes their lips together and the warmth she has been craving for seeps through again. It isn't their first, yet she is experiencing a brand new feeling and sensation. Maybe finally coming to terms that this isn't some pointless hook up does contribute in one way or another.

She can feel Jungeun smiling midway kiss and it's infecting her too. For the whole rollercoaster ride she was forced onto all this while, this is kind of the befitting ending she's more than welcome to have. 

Or rather, a beginning to something she is going to look forward to.

They break the kiss to get some supply of air and Haseul can't describe how the way Jungeun is staring deep into her soul is making her all giddy. Jungeun has never looked more sincere than this, Haseul is overwhelmed.

"God knows how long I've wanted to kiss you." Jungeun confesses.

"Since when do you reckon?" She plays with Jungeun's collar, eyes darting to hide her excitement.

"Since... I got you pinned down on that bed." Jungeun bites on her lip, thinking hard.

"I don't have any memory of that...?"

"Of course, you probably prefer keeping the memory of kicking me _here _over that." She glares, her free hand pointing at the area.

"Oh... oh, that one? That's hilarious." Haseul chuckles lazily.

"No, it's not. It's freaking painful."

"So, that long ago huh?"

"What?"

"You, wanting to kiss me. Why didn't you do it sooner?"

Jungeun scoffs. "Do it sooner and risk my death even sooner? You're like... a fierce lioness, Jo Haseul."

"Yeah?"

"_Yeah_."

"That's a history, you can kiss me as you wish now."

"As I wish... I have a better idea."

"What is it?"

"Why don't we continue where we left off last time?"

Haseul smacks Jungeun on the chest. "That have to wait."

She deliberately pulls on Jungeun's bucket hat to get her sweet lips on her own again. It's unfair, how Jungeun turns from intolerable to irresistibly addictive in just a snap. Attraction totally works in the strangest way possible.

"What about your code?"

"What code...?"

"That ethical code."

"Oh, _that_ code..."

"Yeah, that code."

"For you, I'll make an exception."

"You don't break your code, that's a sign of weakness."

"I'm already weak for you. Plus, I'd break banks just to make you happy."

"Psh, I didn't know you're such a sweet talker."

"Now, you know. There's so much more to come."

"Save all that and just kiss me now."

"As you wish, captain."

** _FIN._ **


End file.
